Tedd meg!
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Csak viccnek indult. Csak szórakoztak. De aztán minden megváltozott :


**Nos először is szeretném megköszönni a kommenteket**, nagyon jól estek Kicsi Lelkemnek ^^,  
Viszont Kicsi Lelkem olyan mint egy alkoholista. Sosem elég neki. Most is szomjas szavaitokra, csakhogy ilyen szépen fejezzem ki magam, szóóval várom a további kommenteket ;)

Nos ezt a kis irományt vehetitek egyfajta elő karácsonyi ajándéknak (avagy utó-Mikulásinak is). Kicsi, rövid, de szeretettel készült, ráadásul Nektek, szóval élvezzétek, remélem tetszeni fog :)

Nem tudom, honnan jött, egyszerűen kipattant :D

Remélem sekit nem zavarnak majd a szexuális utalgatások, vagyhogyismondjam, de hát enélkül nehéz elképzelni Elizabethet és Johnt (legalábbis nekem... x))

Ohh, előre is elnézést ha helyesírási/nyelvtani hibák ezreit találjátok benne... hajnali 3 óra 27 van... ilyenkor megesik az ilyen xD

Jó szórakozást Kedves Olvasóm! :)

**

* * *

**

**Tedd meg!**

* * *

- Te a fenekemet stírölöd?

- Már megbocsáss?

- Te tényleg a fenekemet stírölöd - nézett hátra a válla fölött.

- Ugyan, őrnagy, kérlek…

- Ne őrnagyozz itt nekem Elizabeth. Főleg ne akkor, amikor a fenekemet nézed. – Vigyorgott rám.

- John, _nem_ néztem a fenekedet. – Naná, hogy azt néztem. De bakker, ennek hátul is van szeme, vagy, hogy a francba látta?

Az őrnaggyal épp a szobámban vagyunk, az egyik kedvenc képemet próbálja felszerelni a falra, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Az imént, bár természetesen hevesen tagadtam, igaza volt. Mindkét szememmel, nyálcsorgatva tapadtam a fenekéhez. John félig az ágyam alatt volt ugyanis, mivel az a fránya kis szög begurult oda. Így szegény őrnagyomnak először le kellett hajolnia, megnézni merre kutakodjon, majd le kellett térdelnie és mélyen behajolnia az ágy alá. Ó szegény… de sajnáltam.

De honnan tudta, hogy nézem???

Vigyorogva egyenesedett fel.

Gyorsan végigfuttattam szemeimet egész testén. Mi tagadás, elől is volt mit nézni rajta. Farmert és egy világos inget viselt. Most érkezett vissza a Földről, még nem volt ideje átöltözni. Az ing félig ki volt gombolva, hogy ne zavarja, szögbeverés és kutatás közben, haja szokás szerint össze-vissza, kócosan állt. Az embernek vágya támadt még jobban összeborzolni, mélyen beletúrni a feketeségbe, miközben ajkait harapja és … Na, megint elkalandoztam.

Leteszi a szöget az éjjeliszekrényemre az üveg söre mellé, és közelebb lép.

- Ne tagadd! – Tér vissza a fenéktémára.

- De hát én nem is…

- Ugyan – szakít félbe. – Láttam – int a bekeretezett kép felé. Francba. Visszatükröződök azon a rohadt üvegen…

Önelégült vigyora közben még szélesebb lesz. Menj a fenébe, John Sheppard.

Emelt fővel várom a következő lépését. Úgy hiszem, mindenre fel vagyok készülve. Aztán persze megint jön a pofáraesés. Erre ugyanis nagyon nem számítottam:

- Meg is foghatod.

Meglepetésemben egy hang se jön ki a torkomon. Hogy fogjam meg? Naná, szívesen. Szívesen belemarkolnék a feszes fenekedbe John, szívesen szorítanám magamhoz, hogy érezzem, elől milyen hatást gyakoroltam rád. Ó igen, szívesen tenném meg…_de_

- Te nem vagy magadnál. – Most már én is mosolygok. Félig az ötlettől, mit szólna, ha tényleg megtenném, félig pedig elkeseredésemben/kínomban, hogy nem tehetem meg.

- Ó dehogynem Elizabeth. Nagyon is magamnál vagyok. _Tedd meg!_

- Ne légy nevetséges, John.

- Tedd meg Elizabeth. Tudom, hogy kíváncsi vagy. Én is az vagyok…

Játszunk, John? Jó, legyen! Te akartad!

- Azt akard, hogy megtegyem? Hogy megmarkoljam a fenekedet? – Lépek hozzá egy lépéssel közelebb. Már nincs sok köztünk. – Azt akarod, olyan erősen markoljam, hogy az ujjaim nyomot hagyjanak rajtad? Érezni szeretnéd ezt, John? Tényleg azt akarod, hogy ezt megtegyem? – kérdem pimasz mosollyal. De közben magamban monoton ismételgetem: _Ez csak játék. Ez csak játék. Csak hülyéskedünk. Ez nem komoly._ Muszáj mondogatni, különben tényleg rávetem magam. Valahol mélyen érzem, nem lesz ennek jó vége.

- Ó igen, Elizabeth, ezt szeretném. _Tedd meg! _– Újabb lépéssel közelebb jön. Már nem igazán van hely közöttünk.

Valami fura csillogás van szemében. Láttam már, de soha nem tudtam mit jelent. Ahogy nézem zöld szemeit, már nem tudom eldönteni, tényleg csak vicc-e ez az egész. Mi van, ha mégse? Mi van, ha komolyan gondolja? Egyre jobban mosolygok.

- A kezeimet akarod? Hát itt vannak. – Emelem fel őket nevetve.

- Ó igen! – nevet ő is.

Megragadja a két kezem, és még közelebb húz magához. Bár ellenkezek, hasztalan. Hátrahúzza kezeimet, és a fenekére szorítja.

- Jó ugye? Jobb, mint csak nézni, igaz?

- Ó, igen! Sokkal jobb! Nem is tudom, miért nem csináltam ezt eddig… Többször kéne így összejárnunk.

- Na persze, és nekem hol az élvezet? – néz le rám, azokkal az ó-istenem-de-zöld- szemekkel.

- Élvezetet akarsz? – kérdem játékosan.

Most én ragadom meg két kezét, és rakom a saját fenekemre. Kicsit bele is markolok, még mindig a kezeit fogva, majd visszatérek az ő fenekéhez.

- Nos?

A mosoly nem fagy le egyikünk arcáról se. Ha valaki most meglátna minket, ahogy állunk a szoba közepén, és egymás fenekét markoljuk, biztos elmebetegnek nézne… Egy kicsit én is lököttnek érzem magam, de sokkal jobban élvezem a szituációt mintsem, hogy ezzel törődjek.

Kéjes mosoly fut végig arcán.

- Ahh, igen, ez nagyon jó. – Nagyujjával finoman simogatja a fenekemet. Nos igen, ez tényleg _végtelenül_ jó…

- Ha valaki, most látna minket…

- … kétségtelen, hogy lököttnek nézne…

Egyszerre kezdtünk el nevetni. A kezünk maradt ott, ahol volt, mi pedig nevettünk és nevettünk, amíg volt levegőnk.

De abban a pillanatban, amikor a szemünk találkozott, hirtelen mindketten teljesen elnémultunk, és akkor minden megváltozott.

Egy pillanatig – vagy talán több is volt – csak meredten néztük egymást, majd szinte egyszerre mozdultunk. Egyszerre nyitottuk szánkat egy vad, éhes csókra, egyszerre hagyták el kezeink a másik fenekét, hogy más helyeken kalandozzanak, hogy a másik hajában túrjanak szinte tépve azt.

Úgy vetettük magunkat a másikra, mint két kiéhezett tigris. Egyikünk sem könyörült. Féktelen vággyal csókoltuk egymást, John magához szorított, erősen tartott, ha akartam volna se tudtam volna szabadulni.

Hirtelen egy erős lökéssel a falnál találtam magam. John egy másodperc múlva már újfent a számban volt, így a nyögés inkább neki szólt, mint a fájdalomnak.

Altestével a falnak szorított, éreztem _minden_ porcikáját. Egyik keze felsőm alá csúszott, és csupasz bőrömön szaladgált fel-alá. Mintha apró villámok cikáztak volna tenyerén, miközben hozzámért.

Kifulladva hajtotta fejét nyakam és a vállam közé, éreztem forró légvételeit meztelen bőrömön. De csak egy rövid ideig pihent ott meg, majd folytatta a csókokat, csak nem a számon. A bőrömet harapdálta, fogaival finoman karcolva a nyakam környékén levő vékony, érzékeny bőrt.

Nem bírtam tovább szája nélkül, hajánál fogva húztam vissza fejét, hogy újra érezhessem ajkait. Fékevesztett módon törtünk újra egymásra, mintha valami csata lenne most köztünk, amit valamelyikünknek meg kellene nyernie, de dehogy volt szó itt csatáról. Ez volt a legédesebb dolog, ami évek óta történt velem, talán egész életemben nem volt részem ilyen mámorítóan vad, izzó szenvedélyben.

Soha nem gondoltam magamra úgy, mint egy heves szeretőre, de most széttéptem John ingét. A gombok szanaszét repültek a szobába, de ez senkit nem érdekelt akkor. Sheppard lerázta magáról a szakadt inget, majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, ugyanazzal a hévvel folytatta csókolást. Mit csókolást? Inkább úgy mondanám, elevenen felfalt.

Fenekemnél fogva emelt fel, lábaimat dereka köré kulcsoltam, egy toll se fért volna közénk, úgy tapadtunk össze.

Lépés lépést követett. Tudtuk hova tartunk, nem is akartunk megállni egy pillanatra se.

Na jó, párszor azért megálltunk.

Egyszer a falnál…

Aztán az ágyon is…

Végül a zuhanyzóban is…

Mire megjelent a hold Atlantisz egén, mi egymás karjaiban feküdtünk az ágyon. A kép még mindig a falnak támasztva, a szög és a sör még mindig az éjjeliszekrényen állt, mintha semmi nem történt volna.

De valójában minden megváltozott.

Fin

* * *

Noos, hogy tetszett? Kérsz ilyet karácsonyra az én Jézuskámtól? Akkor kattints ;)


End file.
